Father Lothacan, Ritual Robe
First Choice You are ordering a custom made robe. 1. classic (5) 2. dignified (5) 3. luxurious (6) 4. eerie (6) 5. opulent (6) 6. impeccable (5) 7. splendid (5) 8. striking (5) 9. dramatic (5) 10. graceful (5) 11. hooded (5) 12. deeply cowled (5) 13. iridescent (9) 14. opalescent (9) 15. tasteful (5) 16. refined (5) 17. soft (5) 18. regal (5) 19. lined (5) 20. stately (5) 21. fitted (5) 22. flowing (5) 23. volumnious (5) 24. velvet-trimmed (7) 25. embroidered (8) 26. silk-trimmed (7) 27. satin-trimmed (7) 28. leather-trimmed (8) 29. gilt-trimmed (9) 30. gilt-edged (9) 31. pearl-trimmed (9) 32. jeweled (9) 33. fur-trimmed (10) 34. silk-lined (7) 35. satin-lined (7) 36. beaded (10) 37. jet-studded (10) 38. well-made (5) 39. voluminous (5) 40. pleated (7) 41. finely sewn (5) 42. loose-fitting (5) 43. sleeveless (6) 44. beribboned (8) 45. enruned (8) 46. sigil-trimmed (10) 47. finely embroidered (8) 48. bead-trimmed (10) 49. mystical (10) 50. strange-looking (8) 51. sinister-looking (12) 52. mysterious (12) Your choice? (1 - 52) Second Choice Classic? Your deity will be pleased with your devotion. 1. aubergine (5) 2. pale blue (5) 3. ice blue (5) 4. baby-blue (5) 5. green-blue (5) 6. cornflower blue (5) 7. midnight blue (8) 8. deep blue (8) 9. peacock blue (6) 10. powder blue (5) 11. watchet (5) 12. sea blue (5) 13. sky blue (5) 14. slate-blue (7) 15. teal (5) 16. turquoise (5) 17. ultramarine (5) 18. azure (5) 19. aquamarine (5) 20. cerulean (5) 21. cobalt (5) 22. cyan (5) 23. indigo (8) 24. blue (5) 25. pale green (5) 26. dark green (5) 27. mint green (5) 28. forest green (7) 29. blue-green (5) 30. grass green (5) 31. hunter green (8) 32. jade green (5) 33. leaf green (5) 34. moss green (5) 35. sage green (5) 36. avocado (5) 37. celadon (5) 38. chartreuse (5) 39. emerald green (5) 40. olive (5) 41. green (5) 42. red (5) 43. brick red (6) 44. cherry-red (5) 45. ruby red (5) 46. blood red (7) 47. carmine (5) 48. cerise (5) 49. crimson (7) 50. maroon (8) 51. sanguine (5) 52. vermillion (5) 53. garnet (7) 54. scarlet (5) 55. currant (7) 56. violet (5) 57. murrey (7) 58. heliotrope (7) 59. lavender (5) 60. lilac (5) 61. amethyst (5) 62. thistle (5) 63. mauve (5) 64. royal purple (7) 65. eggplant (8) 66. wine (8) 67. plum (5) 68. burgundy (7) 69. raspberry (7) 70. hyacinth (5) 71. orchid (7) 72. pink (5) 73. pale pink (5) 74. salmon (5) 75. apricot (5) 76. rose (5) 77. dusty rose (5) 78. fuchsia (5) 79. siskin (5) 80. yellow (5) 81. pale yellow (5) 82. canary yellow (5) 83. mustard (5) 84. pale gold (5) 85. dark gold (7) 86. gold (6) 87. golden (6) 88. amber (5) 89. ginger (5) 90. ochre (6) 91. saffron (5) 92. tangerine (5) 93. orange (5) 94. brown (7) 95. light brown (5) 96. dark brown (9) 97. golden brown (5) 98. chocolate brown (8) 99. taupe (5) 100. tan (5) 101. sepia (6) 102. puce (5) 103. khaki (5) 104. russet (5) 105. mocha (5) 106. hazel (5) 107. henna (5) 108. bronze (5) 109. chestnut (7) 110. walnut (8) 111. cocoa (8) 112. mahogany (8) 113. caramel (5) 114. snow-white (5) 115. white (5) 116. off-white (5) 117. ivory (5) 118. cream (5) 119. eggshell (5) 120. ecru (5) 121. almond (5) 122. wheat (5) 123. champagne (5) 124. putty (5) 125. beige (5) 126. buff (5) 127. gray (5) 128. dove gray (5) 129. ash gray (5) 130. light gray (5) 131. dark gray (7) 132. smoke gray (8) 133. slate-gray (8) 134. charcoal (8) 135. pewter (5) 136. slate (7) 137. silver (6) 138. silvery (6) 139. black (8) 140. inky-black (9) 141. dull black (9) 142. jet black (9) 143. slate-black (8) 144. onyx (9) 145. sable (7) 146. pitch black (7) 147. ebony (9) Your choice? (1 - 147) Third Choice Aubergine? Your deity will be pleased with your devotion. 1. baldachin (5) 2. batiste (5) 3. brocade (8) 4. brocatelle (7) 5. canvas (5) 6. cambric (5) 7. cashmere (8) 8. chambray (5) 9. cotton (5) 10. crepe (7) 11. damask (8) 12. duvetyn (6) 13. felt (5) 14. flannel (5) 15. fleece (5) 16. foulard (5) 17. frieze (5) 18. gabardine (5) 19. gauze (5) 20. kersey (5) 21. linen (5) 22. loden (5) 23. melton (5) 24. messaline (5) 25. mohair (6) 26. muslin (4) 27. nainsook (5) 28. ninon (5) 29. samite (5) 30. sateen (5) 31. satin (8) 32. saxony (5) 33. serge (5) 34. silk (8) 35. skinovaen (40) 36. spunsilk (10) 37. velvet (9) 38. wool (7) 39. worsted (7) Your choice? (1 - 39) Fourth Choice Baldachin? Your deity will be pleased with your devotion. 1. embroidered with a depiction of a blue-green orb (5) 2. embroidered with three intwined rings (5) 3. embroidered with an iridescent blue owl (5) 4. embroidered with a golden quill, silver hammer, and parchment (5) 5. embroidered with a golden great sword crowned with a radiant sun (5) 6. embroidered with a bleeding heart flower encased in a snowflake (5) 7. embroidered with three moons upon a field of indigo (5) 8. embroidered with a halo encircling a torch (5) 9. embroidered with a shattered snowflake (5) 10. embroidered with a dancing figure (5) 11. embroidered with a eye in a cresting wave (5) 12. embroidered with a shadowy fist gripping a sanguine dagger (5) 13. embroidered with a rat perched on a skull (5) 14. embroidered with a red cobra about to strike (5) 15. embroidered with a perfect square (5) 16. embroidered with a depiction of a black hole